


Loptr

by FirithAriel



Series: Death of the Lie [4]
Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Loptr, Deviates From Canon, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr request, baby Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel
Summary: This was requested as a deviation of our storyDeath Of The Lie, in which Loki is Hela and Laufey’s son, and Odin steals him cause he’s a tyrant and an asshole. This drabble is a short “what if” Odin didn’t kidnap Loki when he was a baby, and his name was still Loptr.
Relationships: Hela/Laufey (Marvel)
Series: Death of the Lie [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1121103
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Loptr

The pitter patter of small feet resonated in the icy halls of Jotunheim palace, and a child’s laugh echoed along. A nurse hurried behind the little prince, trying to prevent him from reaching the throne room, but the toddler was smarter, and smaller too. _Much_ smaller.

He slid behind ice pillars effortlessly and snuck into the main hall despite his nurse’s protests. The guards looked amused as they saw the prince’s black tuft of hair running towards the adjacent council room.

Laufey was the first to hear the tiny steps getting closer and anticipated the entrance of his son, but pretended not to see how he hid under the table and crawled on the floor. Even the chieftain held back a chuckle.

“Is that all then?” Laufey asked.

“Yes, my king. Any other news will be informed as requested.”

The chieftain gave the king a small nod and left the room. Laufey laid back on his chair and waited.

“Boo!” His tiny son jumped from under the table and climbed onto Laufey’s lap.

Laufey pretended to be surprised. “Oh, I’ve been ambushed!”

As soon as their skins touched, the boy turned a deep blue, and patterns that matched those of his father appeared over his body.

“Loptr,” Hela spoke firmly from the door. “Why aren’t you in your bath?”

Loptr smiled sheepishly and hid his face in his father’s chest. Laufey stood up with the boy in his arms.

“Did you want to be blue for a while?” Laufey asked.

“Daddy is blue, mama is pink.” Loptr giggled. “I am both!”

Laufey handed Loptr to his mother, his skin immediately changing to resemble hers. It made him laugh. He touched Laufey’s arm with one of his tiny fingers, and watched how his whole arm turned blue.

“See? I am both.” Loptr repeated, delighted by the effect his parents had on him.

“You are both and you are beautiful.” Laufey kissed Loptr’s head and ruffled his hair.

“But now it’s night time, and you must bathe and go to bed.” Hela insisted.

“Yes, mama,” Loptr said with a pout, and wrapped his arms around her neck.

Hela handed the boy to his distraught nurse and she took him away.

Laufey sat on the same chair he had used before and sighed deeply.

“Something wrong, my dear?” Hela asked, crossing her hands.

“Nothing, and that's what's bothering me.” He reached for her to take his hand. She did. “It feels like being at the edge of a chasm, about to be pushed without knowing when.”

Hela sat by Laufey’s side. She shared his uneasiness, being left in that constant state of uncertainty, and fear, was taking its toll.

The last time she had seen her father, it hadn’t been the most pleasant family reunion. She had betrayed Asgard, betrayed him, married the King of Jotunheim, and was pregnant with his heir. To say Odin was furious didn’t even begin to describe his reaction.

They both feared Odin would bring all the legions of Asgard and lay waste to Jotunheim before letting Hela give birth.

But that didn’t happen.

Years and years had passed without anything happening.

For the most part, they were thankful. Their son was born in the safety of the ice and stone Fortress of Jotunheim, and blessed in their temple as all newborn Jotuns were, despite encountering some resistance from the Elders. They watched him grow into a happy prince, one that was loved and even accepted. Jotunheim had much bigger problems than their Queen being an outsider and their prince being a halfbreed.

Still, everything felt like the calm before the storm. Hela knew Odin would exact revenge. On her, on her family, on her new home. It even occurred to her that his father was leaving them alone on purpose. Jotunheim was dying, and the people on it would die too, eventually.

The Allfather wasn’t above starving a whole race to death, or condemn them to a slow painful extinction.

Hela laced her fingers with Laufey’s.

“I just wish that, for better or worse, this ordeal was over with,” he said, rubbing her hand with his thumb. “If only you could take Asgard’s throne.”

“I won’t. Odin will see to that,” Hela said with a sad, tight smile. “But Loptr will. Asgard won’t be able to deny him his birthright. He will grow to be a far better king than Odin could ever be.”

“May the goddess hear you.” Laufey kissed the back of her hand.

“You forget, my love,” she smiled widely. “I _am_ the goddess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> You can also follow my [tumblr](http://fadingfics.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
